


Mind Games

by delina



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Choking, Comic, Fan Comics, Illustrated, Illustrations, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delina/pseuds/delina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian fights for his life against the Administrator, while Joseph watches on, not realizing who else is also watching his thoughts and reactions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croik/gifts).



> This is my first time joining a big trade like this, and also putting anything on AO3- figured I'd do a comic rather than just a single illustration! Thanks for running such a nice event and hope you enjoy :) ♥

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
